Oneshots of Everything Under the Sun
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: A bunch of Oneshots of pretty much every genre you can find. Some sweet, some sour, some cheerful, some gloomy. First few ones are previously made oneshots (contains some of my OC's) Disclaimer: I don't own MFB (ACCEPTING REQUESTS)
1. No Family (for Grace of Flame's contest)

**Ch. 1: No Family**

Gin stepped slowly along the sidewalk with head drooped down. Her bangs made it so you couldn't see her face, though you could just barely see tears rolling down her cheeks.

She had her silver heart shaped locked clenched in her left hand and you could just barely hear her sobbing ever so lightly over the sound of the pouring rain.

She just barely glanced over at a nearby oak tree in bey park. She stopped to look down at herself. once she realized that her body was shivering, she started jogging over to it.

She sad down underneath the branches, now loosening her grip on her locket. She opened it revealing a two pictures that were held inside. She glanced at the picture on the left.

The left one was a picture of an early middle aged man with a naturally dark skin tone. He had chocolate brown hair that was in a bowl shaped haircut. Though he had a small goatee. His eyes were a bright blue color over a pair of small glasses with a brown frame and they were sparkling with glee. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a red and black plaid tie over it. Though you couldn't see anything else since the pictures were taken from the waist up.

"Dad." She said softly, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. She glanced over at the picture on the right.

The right one was a picture of an early middle aged woman with a naturally dark skin tone like the man on the left. She had shoulder length navy blue hair that had many waves in it. Her eyes were an emerald green color that were also sparkling with happiness. She was wearing a pink long sleeve button down blouse with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. She was holding a sleeping baby girl with a little navy blue stubble on the top of her head. She was dark skinned like the two adults in the picture and she was wrapped in a pink blanket so her light green pajamas were barely noticeable.

"Mom." She weeped, this time a bit louder.

Gin shut the locket and let it fall out of her hands though it remained in the air due to the fact that it was hanging from her neck.

She looked up at the sky and whispered to herself; "why can't I have a family too?"

She slumped down against the trunk of the tree and the memories of what happened about 10 minutes before started flooding through her mind.

(Flashback)

"Hey Madoka, can you fix Artemis for me?" Asked a certain Brazilian accented girl who had a few drops of water from her hair. she had just barely missed the downpour of rain that had been threatening metal city for the past few hours. She held up a damaged bey for proof that it had been through several rough hours of training.

Madoka looked up at the 6ft girl and smiled. "Sure Gin, just set it down here. I'll start on Artemis as soon as I finish Tsubasa's bey." She said in a cheerful tone.

Gin set her bey down and strolled over to the TV where she found the silver haired teen sitting on the couch.

"Hey eagle boy." She greeted him. Waving her hand energetically.

Tsubasa ignored the name he had just been called, for the Brazillian girl had called him that so many times, he'd gotten used to it.

"Hi Gin." He said flatly yet with a certain cheer in his voice.

Gin sat down on the couch next to him and started to be drawn into the TV.

The characters in the show they were watching had finally met up with their family after all of their years alone. They were having a touching moment with many hugs involved. It was enough to make anyone cry happy tears.

Tsubasa turned to Gin. "Speaking of families Gin, have you been keeping in touch with your parents?" He asked.

Gin paled quickly before smiling meekly. "U-Um, w-w-well…" she stuttered.

Tsubasa noticed she wasn't too confident about her answer. "Uh, it's okay if you haven't recently. I know it'd be difficult keeping in touch with someone that lives on the other side of the world." He added hesitantly.

Gin looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "I-I Kinda d-don't want to t-talk about it." She stuttered before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Madoka, can you let me know when Artemis is fixed? I kinda wanna go for a walk." The deep blue eyed teen said trying to sound like she was doing anything but crying.

The Japanese mechanic gave her a confused look. "In the pouring rain?" She asked. But Gin had already left.

Tsubasa stood there for a brief moment with his arm extended as though he were trying to hold onto her, but he let it drop down to his side.

He took two steps forward so he was facing the wall and he punched it with all his strength so it left a dent. He was aware that he wasn't acting like himself but he just couldn't help it. He had made her upset before. Many times to be exact. She had once made her so angry that she took a pair of scissors and had tried many times to snip his silver locks off though failed miserably due to his swift dodging.

"Why is this time so different?" He muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Don't be taking out your anger on the wall!" Madoka shouted angrily.

Tsubasa ignored her before bolting out the door and into the pouring rain. "I'll be right back Madoka." He said quickly.

"Wait! I just finished the repairs on Eagle!" She stated in a shouting tone until she rendered it useless. "No one ever gives me time to say anything." She muttered to herself before picking up Whirlwind Artemis and beginning to work on it.

(End of flashback)

Gin sighed to herself and reached in her back pocket for her bey, only to realize it was missing. "Oh right, I'll have to go and get my bey from Madoka later on." She thought.

She continued to sit under the tree in science, hearing nothing but the pouring rain that showed no sign of stopping.

Though her mind was racing around remembering everything that had ever happened to her. She started shedding a few tears once again. Though she quickly wiped them away.

"Are you alright Gin?" Asked a certain silver haired teen. He stepped under the tree and sat underneath in right next to Gin.

Gin turned away at the sight of him. After the recent fiasco he was the last person she wanted to see.

Tsubasa cursed under his breath so she couldn't hear. He wanted to patch things up between them but so far it wasn't working out so well. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Gin I'm sorry I made you upset, I don't really understand what happened but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said apologetically and trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Gin finally made eye contact with him and sighed. "I'm alright Tsubasa, I'm just a bit spooked with something that happened a long time ago." She explained.

"Well it's alright, you don't have to tell me." He said sympathetically. Though he soon noticed that Gin had looked away and hadn't replied. "Are you alright Gin?" He asked.

Gin finally turned around and he soon noticed that tears were welling in her eyes.

"Tsubasa!" She exclaimed before embracing him. His cheeks flushed a light red color. He stroked her navy blue hair as she continued to sob.

"T-the r-reason I didn't answer y-your question is b-because…" she stuttered before trailing off. She took two deep breaths and continued. "M-my parents have been dead since I can remember." She finished.

Tsubasa sat there in silence. That's why she didn't want to talk about it! He knew he'd be that secretive about his family if they were dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that Gin." He said. He knew it was nothing original but he was at a loss of words.

"And promise you wont tell anyone else about my family please." She added hastily.

He gave her a heartwarming smile. "I promise." He stated. Gin let go from her embrace.

"And one more thing?" She asked.

"What is it?"

She glared at him sharply. "Tell a single soul that I cried and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" She snapped.

The silver haired teen smiled again, obviously not affected by her threat. "I won't." He promised. "Now let's head back."

The two walked home together once again ignoring the rain. Tsubasa stayed as calm as ever, but on the inside he was jumping up and down with happiness and he now knew why.

Somehow, he had fallen for Gin.


	2. Dynamis' Random Day

**Ch. 2: Dynamis' Random Day.**

Gin knocked on the door to the T or D studio. "It's me. She said to the door.

The door opened a small bit and then opened fully, revealing a redheaded girl.

"Did you bring the-" she said before cutting herself off. She looked both ways before finishing her sentence. "Did you bring the cactus juice?" She asked finally.

Gin nodded before the read haired girl let her in.

"So Demon, can you tell me again why you wanted the cactus juice?" Gin asked as she gave the girl who was known as Demon the cactus juice.

Demon shrugged, "I dunno, I'm bored and It'll be fun to watch a certin Blader acting random." She explained.

She snapped her fingers and a cauldron appeared in front of them and she poured the cactus juice inside.

"Um Demon, the cactus juice doesn't need to be made, so why are you putting it in a cauldron?" Gin asked in a confused tone.

Demon snapped her fingers once more and a firework appeared in her hand.

"I'm putting a firework in the potion so it'll aim for Mist Mountain and make Dynamis go crazy! The insane authoress explained before finally putting the firework in the cauldron.

"Your going to use it on Dynamis?" The Brazilian Bluenette asked, still in a confused tone.

Demon shrugged again, "I dunno it'll be funnier aiming it at a calm and collected character."

The cauldron started bubbling before the cactus juice shot out of the cauldron somehow without the firework and went strait through the ceiling and steered to the right, before the twosome heard an explosion in the distance.

"Now we wait for the randomness to happen." Demon said evilly before bursting into an evil laugh.

.:At Mist Mountain:.

Dynamis heard an explosion and looked up just in time to see an explosion of cactus juice aiming right for him.

His mouth happened to be gaped open because when it reached him he just happened to swallow a bit of it.

In just seconds Dynamis starded bouncing up and down energetically. "Weeeee!" He exclaimed freely.

Though he quickly put a determined expression on his face. "It's time to duel!" he shouted before sprinting out of his temple.

On his way to… god knows where, the lavender haired blader ran into Tithi who seemed to be training on his own.

"Hey Dynamis, wanna battle?" The Quetzalcoatl wielder asked cheerfully.

"Sure Yugi Motto, I'd love to duel the king of games!" Dynamis replied cheerfully.

Tithi gave him a weird look, but shrugged before taking out his launcher and launching his bey.

Though Dynamis stood there for a while as though he were thinking before His face suddenly lit up. "I know, PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" He shouted while launching his bey.

Now Tithi was curious, "is that what happened to me?" He asked himself, but he shrugged it off once again.

"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" The Jupiter wielder shouted to his bey, but to his surprise the bey did nothing.

"Come on Pikachu is there something wrong with you?" He cried dramatically.

Tithi sweatdropped, "did you drink Sokka's cactus juice?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Dynamis glared at Tithi "who knew the king of games could be so cruel. Theres something wrong with my Pikachu and you don't even care!" He said and was on the verge of screaming by the end.

Tithi rolled his eyes, "whatever, Go Quetzalcoatl! Special move-" he shouted before being cut off.

"Sorry Yugi, this duel is over, I'm taking Pikachu to the hospital!" He shouted before recalling his bey and running as though he were roadrunner. Tithi swore he heared a "meep meep." Along the way.

.:Somehow at B-Pit:.

"Nurse Joy! My Pikachu isn't feeling well!" The lavender haired blader said dramatically to Madoka.

Everyone at B-Pit sweatdropped, "Is he supposed to be Ash Ketchum?" Asked Ginka.

The Jupiter wielder turned to Ginka and immediately started squealing like a fangirl.

"Ohmygosh! It's Hatsune Miku! I'm your biggest fan!" He squealed.

Ginka became wide eyed. "Dynamis I don't think I'm Hatsune Miku." Ginka promised him, but Dynamis wasn't listening anymore.

He turned his attention to the dynamic duo, Dan and Rekki. "And you brought Rin and Len?" He asked in a squealing tone.

Dan and Rekki turned to each other, "if we're Rin and Len, than which one of us is Rin and which one is Len?" The asked each other simultaneously.

"I think I'm Len." Dan answered.

"But I think I'm Len." Rekki replied

"I'm Len!"

" No I'm Len!"

They continued to argue until they started tackling one another to the ground.

Everyone sweatdropped, "do they really care that much wheather they're Len or not?" Madoka asked in an exasperated tone.

Just at that moment Tsubasa came in. "Why are Dan and Rekki tackling each other?" He asked to no one in general.

Dynamis turned to Tsubasa quickly, "Quick Inuyasha, Naraku has the sacred jewel shards!" He exclaimed while pointing to Rago who had apparently been there the entire time.

Both Tsubasa and Rago sweatdropped, "what are you talking about Dynamis?" The silver haired teen asked.

Dynamis completely ignored him. "Hey Inuyasha, can you teach me the wind scar?" He asked eagerly.

Once again Tsubasa sweatdropped, "I don't know what you're smoking but I'm not Inuyasha and I don't know what the wind scar is!" He said firmly.

Just at that moment Hikaru walked in and Dynamis squealed again before sprinting up to her. "Ohmygosh you are the rower! I am such a huge fan of yours!" He exclaimed eagerly.

Like everyone else,Hikaru sweatdropped. "The who?" She asked flatly

Dynamis ignored the aquario wielder like he did Tsubasa and Rago. "Sing the rowing song!" He demanded.

Hikaru turned to Tsubasa, "Is there something wrong with him?" She asked. Tsubasa shrugged without giving an answer.

Dynamis unexpectedly sprinted out the door once again sprinted out the door and shouted "MEEP MEEP!"

.:Somehow at Dungeon Gym:.

Dynamis burst through the door. He turned to King and sighed in relief before shouting again. "SAILOR MARS! COME QUICK! JEDITE HAS KIDNAPPED SAILOR MOON AN WE NEED YOU TO GET YOUR CHAINSAW AND CUT HIS HEAD OFF!" He screamed.

Like everyone else, King, Masamune, Zeo and Toby sweatdropped. "Who knew Dynamis could be so random." Masamune said with large eyes.

Dynamis eyed the unicorn wielder suspiciously. "Did we go to school together?" He asked.

Masamune sweatdropped. "Um… No?" He asked in a confused tone.

Dynamis still eyed him just as suspicious. He wasn't even blinking! "I swear! We went to college together!" He exclaimed definitely.

Now Masamune was mind blown. "What? I'm 13! I never went to college." He said.

The lavender haired blader ignored his comment. "Yeah! We went to the Earl School of Butter!" He explained.

Masamune sweatdropped. "Um I think I'd remember something like that." He said in an exasperated tone.

Though at that time Dynamis had a blank expression before bursting into a one line song;

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" He shouted before collapsing.

The members of team dungeon plus the mars legendary blader stared at Dynamis. "What happened to him?" Asked Toby who had remained silent the entire experience.

"I don't know, but we should all agree to never speak about this!" Zeo suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, who wants to carry Dynamis to the hospital?" King asked before backing away.


	3. Snow Falling Down (for Swift's contest)

**Ch. 3: Snow Falling Down.**

_(Shiori's POV)_

It was real. The night was real. It wasn't a dream. Dreams don't fell this real. You may have been dreaming but I wasn't. It was real.

I was at Shinobu's house that day, the only place i wanted to be. My curfew was 10:00 pm, So when it was getting near 10 we started heading to my house.

When we stepped outside we noticed that his car was almost buried in a thick coat of snow. He sighed at the thought of brushing it off.

"Why don't we just walk home?" I suggested subtly. He immediately jumped at the idea even though it was below freezing.

Walking home was like the countless of years past when he walked me home, before he got his car. He was my best friend in the whole world and he still is. That's really important to me in a boyfriend. To know that we're best friends too.

We talked about Christmas (Since it was Christmas Eve) and the magic it used to hold. I remembered waking up as a little girl. December 25th certainly had magic for young kids, but not young adults. Christmas was just an ordinary day for us where we just exchange presents. It was nice and all, but it wasn't special.

We walked to my door where we stopped and smiled. His smile was big and exited like he'd never been happier. We hugged good night and as we pulled away, I whispered "thank you. For putting the magic back in Christmas."

He nodded and smiled as I knew he would. "Good night." He whispered. He waited outside until I got in the house.

Sometimes I cry. I just break down and cry. I don't always have a reason. It just happens.

I went to my room, flopped on my bed and just cried. I bawled my eyes out. This time it wasn't because I was sad. It was because I was happy. Happier than I'd ever been or thought I'd be. Things that made me unhappy didn't even matter anymore. I had fallen in love with him. I couldn't help it. "When had this happened? Why didn't I see it coming?"

He wasn't the perfect Prince Charming, and he had his flaws. But they were the kind I flaws I looked for in a guy. I didn't want a Prince Charming; it would be too much pressure. I didn't want a guy that would treat me like a princess. I just wanted a guy that would be my best friend, and what better person than my best friend?

I thought about the books I'd read, stories of people who never said that one special thing to the one they loved. I didn't want to be one of those people. I didn't want to wait another minute. "Okay." I decided. "I was going to tell him the next time I saw him."

I wiped my tears away and stood up to look out the window. There he was, walking under the streetlight in the snow. I needed to tell him at that moment. My mind was set. I put my coat on and ran outside. Not even thinking about the curfew I was breaking.

I knew exactly what I was doing and nothing else mattered at that moment. I didn't have a plan. All I knew was that I loved him and I had to tell him.

I ran until I could see him in the distance. Looking through the falling snow. I stopped for a minute thinking about the risk I was taking. "He might not… he probably wouldn't say those words back. He's never said those words to any other girl. So why me?"

But I didn't care! I knew he loved me anyway; I could tell in that goofy smile of his. It wasn't about him saying it, it was about me saying it. I just had to.

I continued running when I realized I was still crying. As I got closer he slowly turned around.

…and I ran right into his arms and cried on his shoulder. The only place I wanted to be. He stroked my hair and told me everything was going to be alright, which is a nice thing to say to someone who's crying, but I already knew everything was going to be alright, better than alright. I pulled away and told him what happened.

"I got into my room," I sobbed. "-and I just started crying. I cried because I love you and you make me so happy. I just love you and you don't need to say anything. I just love you and you need to know that."

He pulled me close. "I know." He whispered. "I love you too."

I remember all the snow in our hair and the melting snow dripping on our faces. I remember the snow falling down.

I remember him picking me up but he didn't have to because I was already flying. I remember the way the Christmas lights glittered off the snow. I remember when he kissed me. His lips warm in a world so cold. I remember when he hugged me and we stayed that way for a while.

When he looked at me I felt love.

But when he kissed me I fell in love.

Snow falling down.


	4. Going Under (for Fallenbey's contest)

**Ch. 4: Going Under**

His life was a living hell.

Living every day cowering in fear that the dark power would consume his soul during a battle, giving him no opinion to his actions.

Although they showed almost no sign of it, Tsubasa could tell that his friends trust in him minimized every time he was consumed. He could see it in their eyes and words.

Whenever he asked to participate in an upcoming battle, Madoka would give a half answer and change the subject before scurrying away with or without an excuse.

Ginka, Masamune and Yuu would always take his place in battle, reassuring him that everything would be alright. He would give a fake smile of reassurance every now and then but under his cheerful mask there was a lost and timid soul that longed for a way out of the everlasting pain and misery.

Gin usually would run away from the arena when it happened she couldn't handle what was in front of her. He knew she didn't blame him but whenever he saw her leave the arena, he felt like he had just been stabbed in the chest.

Although she wasn't under the control of the dark power, he knew she felt just as bad as he did. He wanted to comfort her, let her know that everything would work out in the end, but he could never bring himself to do it. They would usually avoid each other, not wanting to be a burden to the other.

And so, not being able to express himself to anyone, the dark power continued to eat away at him. He continuously circled around on a carousel of agony. Starting to forget his true self, who he was, where he was. He was drowning in the shadows without a way out.

Tough, with his cheerful mask over his feelings, he would continuously remind himself within darkness there was light and with light, there was a way out of the madness. He would continue to search for it every time he was taken over, but after continuous failed attempts were made, he soon discovered that there was no light to save him this time.

Or was there.

Maybe he just couldn't see it yet. Maybe it was there, just farther than from where he was reaching. He would never know. He could never tell. The truth and lies, the light and darkness, good and evil had been mixed together so one could never tell where either was.

To realize which was which, one would have to be unfortunate enough to stumble upon the "yang" side of the word and before you realized what was going on, it was too late. Your soul would become one of the unfortunate ones that would be permanently engulfed in the shadows.

Ryuga was one of those souls.

The day he had transferred the dark power to Tsubasa. It was a cheerful afternoon and Tsubasa was feeling as confident as ever. He knew that the battle was as good as his. He had the perfect strategy and friends to back him up all the way. He had never felt better.

However, when the time came to battle the dragon emperor, the setting instantly became more dreary as soon as L-Drago blader stepped up to the stadium.

Minutes later, Tsubasa was on his knees, near tears due to the pain he was feeling. Was this what Ryuga was feeling every day of his life? He could never find out, because moments later he was flown back and his vision blacked out.

After that he had always felt the same pain he had felt on that fateful day. Though it worsened every day, and would torment him to the brink of sanity.

So every day, he would wander aimlessly, searching for a light that was right in front of him, but he could not yet see with the blindfold he was wearing. He would never take it off to look for it, he would try to search for it another way.

If only he were to take the blindfold and realize the light shining brightly in front of him was the one he had avoided the most, the one who he longed to talk to, but cold never muster up the words to do so, and if he never did, he would never discover that the light he longed for was Gin herself.


	5. Black Friday Shopping with GanGanGalaxy

**Ch. 5: Black Friday Shopping With GanGanGalaxy.**

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this!"

Tsubasa Otori, along with the former Japanese team, Ginka, Masamune, Yuu, Madoka and Gin were lined up outside of Walmart at 10:59 PM On Thanksgiving Night. Why? They were one minute away from the Black Friday Sale. Now you're probably wondering why someone as calm and reserved as Tsubasa would take five other people to an event as crazy as a Black Friday Sale, Well it all started that very morning…

.:FlashBack:.

Tsubasa was sitting on the couch at B-Pit, watching the Thanksgiving Parade (he was originally watching it with the rest of the members of Gan Gan Galaxy, but Madoka had work to do and the other four had mysteriously left).

Suddenly, a paper airplane came shooting from upstairs and landed in The silver haired teen sighed, picking it out of his hair and unfolding it.

Dear Tsubasa,

Take us to the Walmart Black Friday Sale or we will cut your hair off while you sleep.

-Anonymous

Tsubasa didn't have to even guess who had thrown the airplane, for moments later he heard giggling coming from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and stood up before strolling into the room where the giggles originated.

When he made it to the kitchen he found Ginka, Masamune, Yuu and Gin, all not-so-cleverly disguised, each with a French mustache on their face. "Gin, what's going on?" He asked calmly. "Why did you guys throw that paper airplane?"

"What airplane?" She replied in a French accent rather than her usual Brazilian one. "…and who is this Gin you speak of? My name is…" she paused for a moment. "…Crezzaunt!" She finished, using the first French word she thought of.

The Eagle weirder facepalmed. Just how stupid did they think he was? "And you are?" He asked, pointing to Masamune.

The unicorn wielder's pupils enlarged, trying to think of a name. "This is Sir Dorkus Buttinski!" Ginka said cheerfully with a German accent.

Masamune was obviously offended by this. "…and this is lady I'm such an idiot I don't even know that two plus two equals four, even though it is in my name!" He retorted with a Brittish accent. Soon enough, the twosome was rolling around on the floor beating the crap out of each other while Yuu and Gin were laughing at the scene.

Finally, Tsubasa turned to Yuu. "…and you?"

"Rats! How did you know it was me Tsubasa! This is so stinky!" He pouted.

"What's going on down there?"

The only other sane person on the team came strolling down the stairs. She had obviously heard what was going on from upstairs.

"They want me to take them to the Black Friday Sale at Walmart." He sighed. He had expected her to tell them no but instead…

"Actually, I was just about to ask you that myself. You see, I broke my screwdriver, and since the only time stores are open is on Black Friday so, can we go?"

Tsubasa sighed, clearly aware that all sides were against him, besides, he couldn't just leave Madoka with Ginka, Masamune, Yuu and Gin. They'd drive her crazy if the store didn't do that first. "Fine!" He sighed. "We'll go."

.:End of Flashback:.

An old woman who looked very frail walked slowly up to their group. "Excuse me young lady." She said to Tsubasa as Gin snickered behind his back. "Would you be so kind as to let me in front of you?" She asked sweetly.

The silver haired teen, as usual, didn't have the heart to deny her request or even correct her at that matter. "Certainly Miss." He said kindly as he made sure that Ginka, Masamune and Yuu steppe out of the way as the lady walked by.

Finally, from the roof of the building, a storekeeper took out a megaphone and shouted, "okay shoppers! Are you ready? Set? Go!"

It was pure madness as the crowd trampled over the former japanese team. When everyone had finally cleared they just managed to squeeze through the crowd at the front.

"Okay, Howabout we split up?" Gin suggested. "Since we all want different items, we'll get to them faster!"

"No Gin! Have you seen the crowd in here? We'll never make it out aliv-" but he ne'er finished that sentence, for at that very moment a crowd rushed through them to the flat screen TV's.

"Woah! You're right Eagle boy! This is madness!" Gin agreed as the crowd cleared. Though she soon realized that he and Madoka were gone. "Oh crap! They're gone!" She wailed.

"But G-G, isn't this what you wanted?" Yuu asked.

You could practically see the lightbulb above the Artemis Wielder's head. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" She said with a smile as the foursome sprinted to the toys section.

.:With Madoka:.

"Oh no! Where are they!" Madoka said in a nervous voice. She had just discovered that she was separated from the rest of the group and she was now panicking.

"Okay, calm yourself Madoka." She told herself. "They're probably around here somewhere, but for the meantime you'll have to shop on your own." She went to the hardware section and found a high quality screwdriver, when a grown man tackled her.

"RAPE!" She screeched as she took peppers pray out of her messenger bag and sprayed it in his eyes. He screamed at the top of his lungs and sprinted to the infirmary section of the store.

"Well I for one think that went rather nicely." She said to herself as she strolled away with her newfound appliance. "Now to find the others.

.:With Ginka, Masamune, Yuu, and Gin:.

"What the hell?!"

The foursome had just entered the Beyblade isle and at that point, they were scarred for life.

"They stole my Pegasus and made copies for just anyone to buy!" Ginka said with a shaky voice.

"They took all of our beys and made copies of them!" Gin added as she picked up a box that was labeled, "Gan Gan Galaxy Set." Inside it contained, Galaxy Pegasus, Ray Striker, Earth Eagle, Flame Libra and Whirlwind Artemis, but she quickly put it down in disgust.

"Lets get out of here before it burns our eyes!" Masamune said with his eyes firmly shut. And with that, the foursome started walking sideway, quite similar to Tetsuya's crab walk, while wiggling their fingers out in front of them while they chanted, "BURN THE WITCH!" In disgust. (Free cookie to you if you can figure out what I just referenced)

.:With Tsubasa:.

Our beloved Eagle boy was ,of course, in the hair care isle. He was searching through the Loriel shampoo when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to find none other than Madoka. "I knew I'd find you here." She said eagerly.

Tasubasa looked around the brunette. "I see you couldn't find the others?" He asked rhetorically. Madoka sighed a "yes" and looked down.

"So did you get what you needed?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um yeah, there was a little bit of trouble, but I turned out alright." She replied. "Well, we should probably look for the others."

The twosome searched practically everywhere through the storming crowds when they heard a loud rumbling noise and sure enough, Ginka, Masamune, Yuu and Gin were being chased by an old lady on a motorcycle. The silver haired teen looked closer to realize that it was the same old lady that they had let in front of them while in line.

"Excuse me ma'am could you please stop chasing my friends?" He asked over the roaring of the motorcycle.

However, if she had heard him then she definitely didn't show it, for she had taken out a pair of safety scissors and snipped off the end of Tsubasa's hair so the clip that held it back dropped on the ground.

"WHY YOU!"

This was clearly the last straw for him. He raced over to the motorcycle, somehow grabbed the old lady while she was still riding and threw her across the store. It made a huge CRASH and before you knew it, police cars started showing up.

The group of six smiled sheepishly as the little old lady spoke to him. "I was just walking along an isle when a young lady around the age of 17 picked me up and threw me across the store!" She wailed.

Fortunately the policemen could actually tell that Tsubasa was a guy so they got off Scott free, however, when they were checking out they realized that the motorcycle was still on when it nearly ran over them. They started sprinting to the door and they had just opened it when the motorcycle ran everyone but Yuu over.

"I think I've had enough shopping to last me a lifetime!" Gin exclaimed as Masamune nodded in agreement.

"So what did we manage to buy out of that?" Yuu asked eagerly. Everyone stopped suddenly.

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"We didn't!"

"We did!"

"What?"

"We left our stuff on the check out table!"


	6. A Foreign Emotion

**Ch. 6: A Foreign Emotion.**

She couldn't explain it. It was a mutual feeling that sometimes bundled her in joy, but at other times made her feel a pang of jealousy when she saw him talking to another girl. The feeling was so confusing at times it made her want to explode! Though as foreign as it was, she had a hunch that she had experienced it before.

"Okay Gin, what's up?" Asked Madoka about two weeks after Gin had developed this feeling.

"I dunno, the sun, the sky, the clouds…"

"I meant between you and Tsubasa!" Madoka snapped. Gin turned beet red at her comment. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us!" She replied a little too quickly.

This was obviously a lie. Things between the twosome had taken a, well… awkward turn, so whenever they accidentally touched hands, for example, they would turn away from each other, blushing madly, rather than simply apologizing to one another like they used to.

Madoka wouldn't take Gin's reply for an answer. "You know very well what I mean! You two are always avoiding each other now! That used to never happen! Something is clearly up with you two!

Gin shook her head. "What on earth are you smoking! Everything is normal. We're getting along fine!" She lied.

"Gin! I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me what's going on!" Madoka threatened. "And you know a little too well that when I say, I'm going to keep bugging you, I mean it!"

Gin shuddered in memory before sighing in defeat. "Fine I'll tell you!" She agreed. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone!"

Madoka sat down on the couch and Gin followed in suit. "So tell me, what's been going on between you two?" She asked.

Gin thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know about him, but I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It's almost like I'm nervous, but there's no reason to be nervous." She explained

To Gin's surprise, Madoka started giggling like a schoolgirl as soon as she finished talking. "What's so funny?" Gin asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can't believe you could be so naïve!" She exclaimed in between bursts of laughter.

"and what do you mean by that?" Gin asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I mean…" Madoka said before taking a breath. "How could you not realize your in love with Tsubasa?"

At this statement Gin started blushing madly. "No, this couldn't be true." She thought. "She's wrong! I don't like him in that way!"

"Then again," she continued to think, "that would explain the familiarity she had with it." Before she came to Japan, she had a boyfriend who eventually broke her heart, though she always preferred it if nobody knew about her life in Brazil.

"Well, thanks for the talk Madoka, Gotta go!" She said almost too quickly before sprinting out the door and into the darkness of the night.

She didn't know where she was going anymore and she didn't care. She didn't know anything, or at least she didn't think she did. "It's not going to happen!" She muttered to herself. "I'm not going to get my heart broken again!"

Though as she continued to run aimlessly, she noticed that tears were streaming down her face. Was she, Ayami Gin Scarlett, crying? "No!" She thought, "I never cry!" This much was true. Since she left the orphanage she lived in for eight grueling years, she had given up on crying, knowing that challenges much worse were coming her way.

Since then she kept her promise and hadn't cried since. She didn't even cry when her Grandma Ayami (her last living relative, and yes Gin was named after her) had passed on. "So why am I crying now all of a sudden?" She thought.

As she still continued to run, which was slowly started to slow down, she closed her eyes and tried to wipe her tears from her eyes. Though not even three seconds after she started to do so she ran into someone that stopped her in her tracks.

She opened her tear filled eyes and glanced up at the person she had been hoping not to run into, Tsubasa Otori himself. (The irony XD)

Her heart started to beat rapidly and she felt a blush rise up in her cheeks which would thankfully go unnoticed by him.

"Watch where your going Gin." He said in a friendly sort of manner. Though he quickly noticed that they were still hugging and let go in embarrassment.

Gin was trying her hardest at thinking of a good excuse to leave. Though with her heart continuing to beat loudly she wasn't able to think of one that would fool Tsubasa. "I just had to run into one of the only people in my group of friends that doesn't have an IQ of a sack of a sack of potatoes!" She thought to herself.

Tsubasa soon noticed the tears still rolling down her face. "Gin, what's wrong?" He asked. "You never cry."

"W-well, i-it's k-kinda hard t-to explain," She said through sniffling. "B-but I-I've been g-getting w-weird f-feelings in m-my stomach w-when I'm around y-you…" She explained.

She took a moment to take a deep breath. "…a-and I w-would g-get j-jealous w-when you w-were t-talking to other g-girls. I w-would ac-cuse th-them of th-things that they w-weren't a-and I f-felt t-terrible about it." She stuttered.

Tsubasa wiped a tear from her eye but said nothing. She could see that he had a concerned sort of expression on his face.

"I-I f-felt t-terrible a-about it! B-but t-today I r-realized th-that a-all these f-feelings a-are n-normal. E-everyo-one h-has th-them. A-and though it's h-hard t-to admit it, I kn-know I h-have t-to." She continued to stutter.

She took a couple of deep breaths and spoke once again.

"It means… It means… It means I'm in love with you Tsubasa!" She shouted before putting her hands over her hands and crying harder than she was before. "Th-there, I s-said it. I-if you d-don't r-return m-my f-feelings th-then th-that's fine. A-as l-long a-as w-we c-can s-still b-be f-friends!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder moments later. She looked up from her hands and her lips crashed into Tsubasa's. she felt a blush rise in her cheeks once again, but ignored it as she closed her eyes and kissed back.

They broke their kiss and started walking back to B-Pit, Tsubasa wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Neither said anything, they didn't have to. They were both thinking the same thing and they knew it.

Had it taken them a while to find each other? Yes. But at that moment, they didn't want it any other way.


End file.
